Insert Witty Title Here
by chibiaddict
Summary: Kyle is suspicious of Cartman's next plan. But what could that manipulative asshole be up to this time? Gah, I suck at summaries, just R&R! CxK pairing. Will have one-sided Style later on. 3RD CHAPTER FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Mmkay, it's 12:31 in the A.M. And I just couldn't stop until this was finished.**

**Heheh, it's so awkward when you're working on homo-erotic fanfics at school and people look over to see the words "bare ass"**

**And just for randomness, 21 was a good movie! :D**

**Oh and I don't own South Park. Cartman and Kyle's gay asses belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

* * *

It's Saturday night. Perfect for teenagers to go out and party their asses off. But poor Kyle Broflovski was stuck at home studying for an English exam. He ran his fingers through his Jew fro, loathing the fact that everyone was enjoying their night but him. Trying to concentrate, he began skimming _East of Eden_ for about the twelfth time.

Tap.

"_In human affairs of danger and delicacy…"_

Tap.

"…_successful conclusion is sharply limited by…"_

Tap.

"…_hurry."_

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Jesus Christ…"

Kyle slammed his book down onto his desk and threw open his window, almost breaking it. He peered outside in annoyance to find Eric Cartman holding a bunch of pebbles.

"What do you want, Fatass? I'm not in the mood for you!"

Cartman gazed up at the Jew and smirked, throwing another rock at him. Luckily, Kyle's athlete reflexes helped him duck out of the way.

"Come on!" Eric called out to him.

Kyle just crossed his arms and glared down at him. "I have two things to ask first: Why? And where?"

Cartman threw another pebble, this time hitting Kyle on the arm. "That's one reason why. And I'm getting you out of that death row house of yours! So are you with me or not?"

Kyle arched an eyebrow, thinking. _Cartman or endless studying for the rest of the weekend? Eh screw it, I'll see what Cartman's up to._

The Jew cautiously climbed out of his window and down the side of his roof, jumping down to the snowy ground with a faint thump. He stared at Cartman suspiciously in the dark, unsure of what he had in store.

"Alright, let's go," Eric whispered as he turned and walked out of Kyle's backyard, leading him to some unknown place.

Kyle hesitantly began to follow him, their trudging feet the only sound in the dark. "Where are we going? You still dodged that question."

But Cartman just continued on, ignoring him.

Kyle proceeded to question him even though he wouldn't listen. "What's the other reason you're doing this? Why are you helping me?"

Silence.

Kyle grew irritated and clenched his fists. "What are you planning now?"

Cartman suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around. He reached out and clung tightly onto Kyle's forearms, staring hard into his emerald eyes. Kyle would've flinched away if it wasn't for Cartman's greater strength holding him in place.

"What-What are you doing?" the Jew stuttered as he watched Cartman lean slowly towards him.

"Phase One of my plan."

Cartman suddenly jerked his head forward, cramming his mouth into Kyle's. Kyle's eyes widened as he felt his mouth intruding into his. He was too stunned to react reasonably, especially with the mix of confusion and hormones making his spine shiver.

Cartman continued to kiss him hungrily as his tingling fingers explored tentatively around Kyle's body. Using one hand, he ran his fingers through Kyle's orange flow of curly locks. With the other, he selfishly slid it under Kyle's shirt, rubbing his pale back.

Kyle was being overtaken by the tremors crawling under his skin. He felt so light-headed at the moment that he just finally gave in to Cartman's gentle touch and returned the kiss passionately. But as soon as the Jew realized how wrong and dirty he felt, he pushed Cartman away, who was bewildered at the sudden interruption.

For a long moment, they just stared at each other, flustered and embarrassed.

"Why did you just _kiss_ me?" Kyle finally said to him awkwardly, still trying to conceal a blush.

Cartman just crossed his arms nonchalantly and smirked at him. "You mean you still don't get it?"

He stepped towards him again, but Kyle was prepared and took a quick step back. Annoyed, Cartman just proceeded to talk, but in more of a soft whisper this time. "You know…we've grown up together with our fucked up childhoods, and yet after all these years of supposed hatred we've felt for each other…I've always been kind of…attracted to you, Kyle…Even if it does sound sappy."

Bewildered, Kyle just stared at him with his mouth slightly agape as he let his words sink in. Cartman was getting fumed by Kyle's lack of response, so he let out a kind of whine that he only used as a last resort, "Come _on,_ Kyle! I announced to the whole fucking world last year that I was gay! Why are you still acting surprised about that?"

Kyle just looked around, avoiding looking into Cartman's eyes so he could try to think properly. "I dunno…it's just…" he stuttered, still digesting what just happened. "W-Why me? Out of all the other guys at our school that are better looking, you chose me?"

"Why not you?" Cartman sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, smirking. "Why don't we just go to the bar and get a quick drink to sort things out like we usually do?"

Kyle stared at him for a long time, contemplating, and then looked away, nodding unsurely. "Okay…" he said with doubt evident in his tone. "But just _one_ drink while we talk."

"Right…" Cartman smirked as he led Kyle towards the bar. "Just one…"

They walked down the dark and awkwardly silent streets of South Park, avoiding getting too close. As Kyle stared straight ahead, he could feel Cartman gazing at him from the corner of his eye. He shivered; feeling suddenly too warm like the air was closing him in a tight, hot space. As they neared the bar, his Jew intuition was making him have second thoughts about this.

_Goddammit, why did I decide to have a drink with Cartman? __**Gay**__ Cartman! _Kyle slapped his forehead in his mind. _Out of all the stupid decisions to make in life—_

"Two Heinekens please," Cartman said to the bartender, handing him a fifty dollar bill.

Kyle gasped as he was suddenly snapped back into realty, seeing the bill. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Cartman just smiled and whispered, "You know how we're minors, Kyle." Then he sneered and waved his wallet around before putting it away. "And I always have the power of persuasion on my side…"

_I guess those years practicing photography helped him out, but damn, fifty bucks?_ Kyle thought as he sat on the chair next to Cartman.

They averted each others' gaze, sitting there silently among the bar with loud drunks surrounding them, until the same bartender passed them their two beers. As they toasted and took their first sip, Kyle sighed and looked over at him, commenting. "You know, you didn't have to pay up so much just so we wouldn't have to talk sober."

Cartman took a swing of the bottle, beaming happily. "Don't worry about it! Besides, drinking helps me relax…"

Kyle just rolled his eyes slightly and grinned at his ignorance. "So…about what was happening before…" He paused, embarrassed about being gay in public. "Do you really feel that way about me?"

Cartman almost choked on his third bottle and sputtered out a cough. "Jesus, Kyle! How many times am I going to have to say it to you?"

Kyle's eyebrows arched downward at Cartman's response. "Well how can I be sure this isn't just one of your sick, disgusting jokes?"

Cartman's short patience was already running thin. He slammed the bottle hard onto the bar table, causing people nearby to pause and look at them for a moment. Cartman leaned over towards Kyle, his face hovering a mere inch from his. And if Kyle wasn't expecting another kiss, he wouldn't have noticed the serious look on Cartman's face. A faint blush was unwillingly creeping on the sides of Kyle's cheeks.

Then Cartman whispered in a dangerous tone, "If this is all joke, I wouldn't have saved you from the Smug Alert in San Francisco so many years ago, you fucking whore."

Kyle stared at him in disbelief and puzzlement, but then Cartman slowly moved his lips closer to Kyle's. The Jew slowly closed his eyes, half expecting and half wanting a kiss. But a long minute passed and he felt nothing touch his lips. He opened his eyes mortifyingly to see Cartman sitting back into his chair holding his glass jug and laughing at him.

Kyle had just about had it. He clenched his fists and cried out his usual phrase when angry. "Goddammit, Cartman!"

Eric just smirked and flicked Kyle's nose playfully. "What? Did you want me to kiss you?"

"…No!" Kyle yelled in defense, but his tainted red cheeks told him otherwise.

Cartman was handed another bottle from the bartender, and he chugged it down, his cheeks red too. "Then why are you blushing at me!"

Kyle rolled his eyes at the irony and retorted, "You're blushing too, R-Tard!"

Cartman just laughed. "It's the alcohol stupid. This is like my 5th bottle."

Kyle stared at the pile of empty bottles near Eric. _More like 15._ Then he looked back at him and saw that Cartman was beginning to sway lightly to the point where he almost fell off his chair. He had a glazed look in his eyes and started to mumble shit to himself.

Kyle sighed and scooted off his chair. "I think you should stop drinking, dude…" He paused for a moment and then finished unsurely, "I'll walk you home."

For a second, Kyle almost thought he saw Cartman's eyes light up. That is, until he collapsed right on top of him. They hit the floor with a loud thud; causing people to stare, some giggling. Kyle instinctively shoved Cartman off, who just laid on the floor, too drunk to get up. The Jew stood up and courteously helped his friend.

Instead of a 'thank you', Kyle received Cartman leaning his whole body weight on him, using no effort to help walk out of the bar. Kyle huffed, struggling just to reach the exit. Noticing Kyle's difficulty carrying him, Cartman pushed him away and wobbled out the door.

Kyle quickly caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder. "Come on, dude. You're too drunk to think, let alone walk home by yourself."

Eric just shrugged him off and started to stagger down the sidewalk. "Iom fineyewsonof abitch…" he spoke in a slurred voice.

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle at Eric's drunkenness. "But your house is this way," he said, pointing behind him.

Kyle turned Eric around, grabbing his arm and leading him home through the street lit sidewalk. When they reached Cartman's house, Kyle stepped inside into the dark living room.

"Mrs. Cartman? Mrs. Cartman?" Kyle called out while dragging Eric behind him.

They walked upstairs towards Mrs. Cartman's room until they heard screams and squeaking of the bed. Kyle just rolled his eyes and hurried into Eric's room, which was filthy as usual. Cartman plopped onto his bed, sighing at the soft comfort.

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and then broke the silence. "It's okay; you don't have to thank me…" Then he looked down sadly and turned towards the door.

As Kyle stepped off into the hallway, Cartman suddenly stood up and ran to him, yanking him back in and kissing him furiously on the lips. Bewildered, Kyle pulled away, an appalled look plastered on his face.

Cartman just smiled happily, his eyes sparkling at Kyle's. "… I was just saying 'thank you'."

Cartman stepped forward and grabbed him again, his arms wrapped around the Jew's back. Kyle's own arms were clinging onto Eric's chest as he looked away, timid. Cartman brought up his arm; gently cupping his hand around Kyle's chin and forcing him to face him. Hesitantly, Kyle stared into the eyes of his admirer. He was in a trance by the unusual spark and shimmer in Cartman's hazel eyes.

"C-Cartman?" Kyle spoke as Eric started to undo the top button of Kyle's coat.

"Hmm?" Eric smirked ever so innocently as he shoved him violently onto his bed.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Kyle yelped as he frantically tried to crawl off the mattress.

But Cartman was already on top of him, pinning his arms down. "Oh no you don't, you sneaky Jew rat!"

Eric drowned out Kyle's next words by kissing the side of his neck. Kyle felt so faint that he was too baffled to react. Cartman proceeded to unbutton his trademark orange coat, slipping it off as he continued to kiss his neck. It was suddenly growing hotter and hotter as Cartman slid his fingers down to Kyle's pants, sliding it off for easier access. Once he stripped Kyle and himself down of all clothing, he caressed him, savoring his warm, soft body. The Jew hassled under the sadist's grip as he was forced to turn around, his bare ass free for Cartman's filthy intentions.

"Don't…you…dare…" Kyle spoke through gritted teeth, still trying to break free.

Cartman held his slave in place, and then ruined his virginity, shoving his hard cock into Kyle's tight rear. The poor Jew gasped from the sudden penetration, which was quickly recovered by soft kisses on his back. Cartman continued to thrust deep into him, not caring about Kyle's state. All he wanted at that moment was to fuck his hot Jew boy until he bled; no matter how much pain it cost Kyle.

The ginger let out a few loud yelps as he lay there feebly, trying to handle the pleasure mixed with pain. A scream escaped from Kyle's pursed lips, causing Cartman to stop and grab onto him tightly, flipping him over so that he could face him.

Cartman pushed against him, his erection rubbing against Kyle's. "What's wrong, Kahl? Screaming doesn't solve anything."

"Please…" the Jew spoke between short breaths. "N-no…more…"

But Eric just sneered and moved his face closer to him, whispering into his ear threateningly. "I'll make it so that your body cannot live without me." He paused to turn Kyle around, more gently though. "This time, I'll do it slowly…but you'll never be freed from me. I'll be the only one inside you."

Kyle sighed, shutting his eyes tightly and bracing the upcoming pain. But there was none. Cartman snaked his hands softly up and down Kyle's body once more before laying wet kisses along his back. It put the exhausted Jew in a trance, the soothing touch calming him down into a path of slumber. As soon as Kyle's body lay motionless and resting, Cartman turned him around and gave him one final deep kiss.

Then he lay next to him, sighing and playing with his coiled orange locks. "Now what should I do with you, my Kosher chew toy?"

* * *

**If you were looking for some hot, orgasmic yaoi fanfic, I probably failed to provide it! lol**

**It's my first time stepping to the Dark Side to write such descriptive...ahem...things. **

**(FailsAtPornLife)**

**So anyways, enough of the porn. xB**

**I originally intended this story to be a one-shot, but it could branch out into so many different storylines from here so I might continue it.**

**Review if you want me to continue or if you are super special awesome! :D**

**BTW, I'm cheesing my F-ing brains out!! xB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heheh, I just can't stop until this frickin story is finished! **

**btw, wut wut in da asshoe is da best vid ebur on youtoob! eben dough i tink kartmen wanted kahl instead ob butterz.**

**But enough of the noob talk right now! Commence the story!**

* * *

Kyle slowly stirred the next morning. He opened his tired eyes, feeling his cold, naked body in an unfamiliar bed. Then his mind suddenly registered the situation that occurred the previous night. The Jew sat up, covering his bare self with the covers while looking around, seeing his and Cartman's clothing scattered all over the room. He shivered as images of what Eric did to him flashed in his mind in the silence. He looked down at his heavy, shaking hands to notice that they were hand-cuffed.

Confused, Kyle brought his hands closer to his face, examining them as if they weren't really there. "What the fu--"

"Good morning, Kahl…" spoke an ominous voice from the doorway.

The one and only Eric Cartman strode into his room wearing some thrown on pajamas as he carried a bowl of cereal. "Hungry, my little Jew?" he teased, setting the bowl down on the carpet.

Kyle turned to get out of the bed but heard a little jingle coming from his legs: His feet were handcuffed too. "God Dammit, Cartman! What the hell are these for?" he bellowed, shaking his fists in anger.

"Why, that's so you won't escape, Silly!" Cartman said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Now, eat your breakfast, Jew. It's already 10a.m."

Kyle just stared down at the cereal bowl sitting on the floor. "I am not going to eat it like _that_, you sick bastard!"

Cartman smiled at Kyle's stubbornness, starting to get horny from his anger. "Of course you are. You are mine: You expressed that to me last night."

"Ugh…" Kyle rolled his eyes and looked away from him, keeping his gaze straight forward. "I only did that because--"

"Because you liked it."

"No! Because you forced me into doing it!" Kyle's cheeks were starting to turn red, maybe from embarrassment.

"But you still liked it," Cartman persisted as he crossed his arms. "I could tell."

Kyle's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he tried to think of a good retort. But he just sighed and said, "Well that's beside the point! I'm not going to eat that cereal like a fucking dog!"

"Dammit, Kahl! I--"

Suddenly, the Cartman house phone was heard.

"Meeem! Answer that phone!" Eric yelled out, irritated enough with Kyle's bickering. After a long silence besides the ringing, Cartman clenched his fists and stormed into the hallway. "Damn lazy ass bitch! Can't do shit except get fucked all night!"

Kyle took this chance to try and escape. He rolled off the bed, hopping around the room to pick up his clothes. Meanwhile, Eric reluctantly went into the kitchen, picking up the phone at the last split second. Some sobs were clearly heard from the other line.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Listen dude, you have the wrong number. Go call Opera or someone who cares."

"Wait! Eric, this is Mrs. Broflovski! Kyle's mother!" The woman's voice shook as she spoke.

Cartman froze, his glorious day being shot down by his lover's mom. _Shit, forgot about that one little detail._ "W-Why do you sound so distraught, Mrs. Broflovski?" Cartman tried to sound as innocent as he could even though he already knew where this conversation was going to go.

"It's Kyle! We went to check up on him in his room last night and he was gone!"

Eric forced a surprised gasp. "Oh no! Why, that's so terrible! Are you sure he isn't at Stan or Kenny's house?"

"Yes, we've already called the neighbors and FBI, but there's just no sign of him," the scared mother informed.

Cartman smirked at all the trouble he was causing. It almost made him laugh if it wasn't for Kyle's mom on the other line. "Well, I haven't seen him since school on Friday, so I have no clue. I really hope you find him, it's scary to know that a dear friend is missing."

Mrs. Broflovski could be heard sighing in lost hope. But when she spoke she sounded almost cheerful. "Thank you for telling me, Eric. Please tell your mother about this, and call if you find any information." And with that, she hung up.

Eric could just imagine the misery that the bloated Jew bitch was going through. His grin grew wider to edges of his cheeks as he practically skipped back up the stairs to his room. He was about to open the door to his room when his mom called out to him.

"Who was it, Sweetie?"

"Ugh…It was some retard that had the wrong number!"

He opened the door to find Kyle sitting on the floor desperately trying to put his clothes on. Too happy to be mad about Kyle at the moment, Eric just sat onto his bed, watching him.

Kyle glared up at him, throwing his shirt aside. "So who was it?"

Eric beamed. "Ohhh…Just someone…important. But you wouldn't really care."

Kyle immediately got up and grabbed Cartman's chest by the shirt, bringing his face close to him.

He gritted his teeth angrily as he uttered threateningly, "Tell. Me. _Now._"

Cartman just continued to smile that evil smile of his until he finally let it out. "It was just your parents. I'm sure they'll get over the fact that you're gone after a day or so."

Kyle's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly regained posture to give Cartman a good bitch slap across the cheek. Then he stormed off, picking up one of Cartman's bigger shirts and wrapping it around his bare body. Cartman rubbed his cheek from the sting of the blow and watched as Kyle was about to stomp out the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Jew?"

"Home! And as hella far away from you as possible!"

Cartman ran up to him and grabbed him by a tuft of hair. "Oh no you don't! I'm not finished with you nyah!"

Then he dragged the struggling Jew out of his room into his attic, throwing him in. With Kyle lying sprawled and hurt on the floor, Cartman took that opportunity to grab a nearby whip hanging from the wall.

Kyle looked up in terror at his torture device. "Jesus Christ! Why the fuck do you have these things?"

Cartman slowly stepped closer to him, readying the whip. "For precisely this reason, Slave."

"I am _not_ your God damn slave, you fuck--"

The whip cracked, a mere foot away from Kyle's shaking body. He reduced into a small ball, curled up like a scared puppy. And Cartman loved it. He cracked the whip swiftly another four or five times, a couple of them slashing into Kyle's skin. The Jew winced in pain as he clutched the cuts on his legs and arms.

He looked up at Cartman with tears starting to flow degradingly down his face. "C-Cartman…Please…"

This was exactly what Cartman wanted to hear. "I'll stop. If you…" He slowly unzipped his jeans, a bulge showing. "…suck my balls."

"Urgh…" Kyle shrunk further away. "Wasn't seeing it in ImaginationLand enough for you?"

Cartman started to step towards him, still smiling. "That was many years ago. And besides, seeing it isn't as pleasurable as actually _feeling_ it."

As Cartman continued to walk towards him, he fully unzipped his pants, letting them fall down to the floor and kicking them aside.

"Cartman…don't," Kyle said with fear evident in his voice. He shuffled away from him, already exhausted.

Cartman cracked his whip, but this time nailing Kyle on his side, making it bleed. As the Jew lay in fetal position, clutching his bleeding wound, Cartman extended his bulky arms at Kyle and grabbed his hair, pulling him onto him.

Then Cartman pulled Kyle off the ground and up to his face, whispering into his ears menacingly, "You will address me as either 'Eric' or 'Master' from now on, Slave! No exceptions."

_What?! I will never call you by those names! _Kyle thought in his head, but knew better than to say it aloud.

Instead he just stood there, frozen under Cartman's grasp. As if hearing Kyle's thoughts, Cartman suddenly bit down on his ear and tugged on it.

"Come on…just say it…" he said with gritted teeth as he bit down harder, slamming him into the wall.

Kyle winced and gasped, then sighed, slowly saying, "Y-Yes…Eric…"

Cartman smirked and bit his hardest just to tease. As his bite turned into a violent kiss on the neck, Kyle tried his hardest not to whimper. The fierce pain returned once more as Cartman started to bite his ear again.

"What…now?" Kyle murmured as he tried to handle the pain.

"I want you to say 'Eric, I love you very much and will never leave you.'"

Kyle could feel Cartman smirk as he bit down even harder than before.

"N-No! That takes it too far!"

At this point, Kyle thought a part of his ear was completely bitten off. Cartman jerked his head back and looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

He spoke intimidating with his blood-stained teeth. "Say it like you mean it or I'll torture you much worse than the Jews suffered in the Holocaust."

Kyle's eyes widened as he contemplated what Cartman was capable of doing. Then he sighed and looked down, stuttering, "…Eric…I…love you very much…and will never leave you…" He blushed mortifyingly.

Cartman smiled, satisfied. He kissed Kyle lovingly on the lips for a moment, his tongue intruding rudely. Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck, returning the kiss just to make sure Cartman was happy. As Cartman pulled away, he could see the pretense in Kyle's eyes.

"I know you didn't really mean what you said, so I'll just have to torture you..." He grinned down at the Jew evilly. "But because you actually said it, I promise I won't do it as bad."

"What?" Kyle yelped, shaking as he still held onto him.

Cartman lifted his arm and ran his pudgy fingers through Kyle's hair. "First thing's first, Kyle: Suck my dry, spicy balls."

Cartman clamped onto Kyle's sides, digging his nails into his skin as he pushed him onto the floor, making him kneel before him. As Cartman began to pull down his underwear, Kyle shook in his place, keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't make me do this, you fucking asshole," Kyle mumbled as Cartman held his head.

"Just relax, suck 'em good, and I won't cause you any pain."

"Like this isn't painful enough?"

Cartman just ignored his statement as he looked around the attic for a chair. He found a folded seat in the far corner and dragged Kyle as he walked to the chair. As Cartman sat down, he pulled out a small key from his shirt pocket, unlocking Kyle's handcuffs. But Kyle didn't move, for he knew he had no chance of escape. Cartman completely slid off his underwear, revealing his hard, sweating erection. He moaned, caressing it with one hand and yanking Kyle towards it with the other. Kyle tried to pull away, but was stopped by the risk of having half his hair pulled out excruciatingly. His mouth was forced to touch it, but he would not give in to him.

"Open your fucking mouth, or that whip will fuck you up," threatened Cartman, reminding Kyle of the big gash at his side.

Deep down, Kyle knew that sooner or later he would have to do it. If he wanted Cartman to treat him pleasantly, he would have to please him first, and there was no exception to that. Kyle inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Then he held Cartman's penis with both hands and gradually opened his mouth, slowly licking the head. Cartman gasped then loosened his grip on Kyle's hair, now guiding his head back and forth in a steady rhythm. Kyle's breaths began to shorten with each passing second as his tongue swirled around the tip. Then Kyle moved to the balls, sucking one of them lightly and using his other hand to play with the other. He sucked harder, and harder.

"Mmmm…Ahh…" He could hear Cartman moan. Kyle couldn't help but become aroused as well.

He paused and then went back to Cartman's dick. But this time, he bobbed back and forth, taking in more of Cartman's length who only continued to moan more erotically. Not realizing it, Kyle started to move one of his hands on his own erection and moved his fingers up and down, and up and down, at the same speed he was doing it with Cartman's.

"Ahhh… faster… faster."

As Kyle heard his command, he gradually sped up, causing Cartman to practically explode in bliss. After a few long minutes of moaning and grunting, Cartman spoke again.

"Kahl…I'm gonna…" he grunted, gripping the handles of his chair tighter. "…gonna cum…"

Kyle paused, removing his mouth reluctantly. Instead he wrapped his fingers around Cartman's erection, stroking it slowly as he waited for the seed. Before Kyle knew it, hot, spicy cum exuded all over his face. He shivered, licking the rest of the excess off Cartman. When he finished, Kyle just backed up a little, looking down with red-stained cheeks. Cartman smirked and kicked his slave in the stomach hard.

"Good job, Jew," he said as he stood up, watching Kyle double over in pain. "Tomorrow again after school…"

Cartman turned away and walked towards the exit, grinning at the Jew before slowly closing the door behind him. Kyle sighed tiredly and stared at the door for a long time, missing him already. Starting to become aroused again, he caught himself and shook out of his dirty thoughts, wiping the cum off his face irately.

"Oh, God. What is happening to me?"

* * *

**Kyle's just having crazy mood swings. Go give that poor confused boy a hug.**

**Oh and I thank my best friend, Kanna, because she's the one who wrote the whole smex scene. I'm too much of a wimp lol. So thank you, Kanna. You're super awesome. :D**

**P.S. If you don't review this chapter, I'm not you're friend, Buddy!**

**Well I'm gonna go watch Sweeney Todd now! Woo Johnny Depp is luv!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…I know I haven't updated this in awhile, but I was kind of losing interest after Season 12's repeated history of sucking. NO, not the perverted way of sucking!**

**But now that Obama's president and I'm done partying, things can change. I can finally update this thing. xD **

**& BTW, I just looked back at the previous chapters and realized how badly written they are. Heheh…I'll try to use my new-found literature skills to expand on that if it's the last thing I—whatever, commence the story!**

* * *

The days agonizingly progressed into months, with Kyle being officially pronounced as deceased. Kyle was getting weaker, losing his self-confidence as Cartman took control whenever possible. In fact, it even got to a point where Kyle had given up. But Cartman was not going to let that happen, not in a million years…

It was a Friday night, and instead of working on a Spanish report, Cartman was spending his night torturing Kyle once again. The poor Jew simply laid there, his shameful naked body taking it in. He had grown skinny and malnourished from Cartman's poor feeding, his wrists almost small enough to slip the handcuffs off. But Kyle wasn't desperate enough take the risk of starving to escape.

His hair had grown a full two inches. Kyle knew that because his curls now flowed down to his shoulders. Cartman wouldn't stop playing around with them and mentioning them whenever he could.

"Dammit, you son of a bitch! _Fight back_!" Cartman yelled as he punched Kyle's cowering body in the gut. "It's not fun if you're just fucking _accepting_ it! What the hell, Kahl? Where's your spirit?"

The defiant boy coughed from the blow, a little blood dripping from his mouth as he sat there. He averted his eyes as he weakly sputtered. "I'm…I'm not going to resist this anymore."

The pudgy teen looked bewildered at the red-headed boy, frozen for a second to take in the words. Cartman knew how strong Kyle was mentally, but didn't think his spirit would break so easily. True, months of torture could completely change someone. But not Kyle. He wasn't supposed to succumb so quickly. In fact, it was his sense of self enthusiasm and attitude that first attracted Cartman. Kyle had vigor, empathy, and a conscious, everything Cartman lacked. Eric strived on bringing Kyle down, but not to the point where he wasn't even Kyle anymore. Without Kyle, there was no Cartman.

Frustrated, the hefty boy grabbed Kyle firmly by the shoulders, nails digging deep into the skin. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that again! You hear me?" As he bellowed those words, he shook Kyle's fragile body with so much excessive force that he could've broken Kyle's spine. Kyle's head banged loudly against the wall until blood began to stain his hair.

As Cartman calmed to a stopping point, Kyle cringed, pinned against the wall and head aching in so much pain and confusion. "I…I'm weak…And you're the all powerful Eric Cartman...You finally beat me…So there. I'm not dealing with this anymore."

Cartman wasn't sure of how to feel at that point. He loved Kyle's confession just as much as he hated it. His massive ego wasn't going to let anyone defy against him, but then again, the Jew was finally giving in.

"You sneaky Jew! Trying to be a smart ass and defy me while giving up at the same time. Well let's put this new attitude of yours to the test." Cartman abruptly let go of his hold on Kyle, causing him to collapse to the wooden floor in a heap.

Kyle gasped as he recovered from the fall. "W-What? What do you mean?"

Cartman smirked as he turned and began walking away. "Let's play Family Guy. I'm Lois, the mom. Ignore the gender differences. And you, you're Stewie, the little Jew rat baby. Well I'm gonna go on vacation for awhile with the retarded dad. So then the little baby who thought he was a genius is left all alone to cry for mommy's love. How about that?"

Kyle tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "You're not going to neglect me, aren't you? You can't just do that! And I thought you hate Family Guy!"

Cartman took one last quick glance with an expression of sweet victory on his face before opening the door of the attic.

"Well, I do, but _Stan_ was just telling me about the new episode because he knows how much I hate it."

Kyle's eyes widened as he said that, throwing his thoughts back into the outside world, and how everyone must miss him. How Stan must miss him. Kyle just stared blankly at the wall, not even noticing the bulky teenager slowly walked out. But once Cartman locked the door, it snapped Kyle back into the real life situation, bringing anger.

Kyle screamed at him as loud as he could, banging his cuffs against the cold floor. "Arghhh!! God _Dammit_!! I hate you!!!"

As Cartman slowly climbed down the ladder back into the main hallway, he snickered quietly to himself, "Nice try, Jew. I knew you hadn't really given up the fight. You still hate me, and I love it. But you still have to pay the price for that. I can't let you come off easy from respecting me."

"Poopsie-kins?" Mrs. Cartman spoke with a puzzled tone, peeking from the stairs. "Who are you talking to?"

Cartman grew wide-eyed, taken off guard by the sudden interruption. "I-I was just talking to myself about the..er…Jew report in History class. Have to plan that out…"

"Okay, hun," the mother said in her sweet voice, concerned. "But you've been spending a lot of time upstairs. You should go out and socialize. I know your friend Kyle is dead, but--"

"Goddammit, Mom! Just let me do what I want, and get the _fuck_ off my back!" Cartman blurted out mindlessly, getting pissed at his mother's constant curiosity of his life.

Mrs. Cartman's expression of concern did not change for she was used to his son's attitude. "Eric, sweetie. You have to calm down and tell Mommy what's on your mind." She stepped up the remaining stairs and stood in front of her son.

Cartman always had a clichéd back-up plan to make the suspicion on him seem unreachable. And so he went with it. "It's just…school. You know, homework and peer pressure. People always making fun of me for being fat. And…well…let's just say you're not the _greatest_ mom in the world…" Cartman smirked on the inside as he used every clichéd response possible. Blaming the person accusing always gets him what he wants.

"What do you mean, Poosie-kins? What did Mommy do? I've always given you all the things you wanted!" Eric's mother was starting to tear up, buying every word of it.

The teenager began to shed tears as well. "True, b-but you never gave me the love every kid gets from their parents. No quality time, j-just material possessions…"

"Aww, Sweetie. Why didn't you tell me this before? Ohh, I'm so sorry, hun," she said as she started bawling and gave him a big, suffocating hug.

As she hugged him, he stood there with an evil smile, always the victor. He would've laughed if it didn't give him away.

Still shedding tears of lies, he stuttered, "S-So now do you understand?"

"I sure do, Eric," she said, voice cracking from crying. "Starting tomorrow, everything's going to change! We're going on a Mother-Son camping trip! That way, we'll have all the quality time we need for the whole weekend!"

"_Really? _Thanks, Mom!" Eric did his innocent smile, but then had a sudden look of shock as he realized what she said to him. "Wait, what?!"

"Camping tomorrow! It'll be all the fun you've ever wanted, dear!" She smiled in excitement. "Plus, this could really add character to the both of us. So pack your things!"

"What?! I-I can't go camping! I have a—uh—test to study for! Lots and lost of tests on Monday!" Eric started to have a panic attack.

Lianne just continued smiling at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's so sudden, but if you said you want quality time, then you'll get it. And besides, you can do all that studying tonight. That way, you won't have to worry about it on our trip!"

Eric cringed at her smile and sudden change in heart. "I—I was just kidding! I don't need quality time!"

"Oh, don't try to get defensive now, Eric," the mother said with a light laugh. "Now go pack your stuff."

Cartman swore under his breath, regretting of ever thinking of that stupid backup plan. He quickly whirled around and stormed to his room, shutting the door.

"What the hell is wrong with her!? Is she on her period or something?! Goddammit! I'm so fucked now! I wasn't really going to abandon Kyle like this. Shit." He paced back and forth, stepping over all the clothes and random food on the carpet, trying to think of how to evade this disaster. "But then again, a little punishment for his actions should be good…"

After spending most of the night in serious thought, he made up his mind. He would go on this trip, leaving Kyle to stay on a 2-day time out. It probably would be better for the both of them, anyways. Cartman sighed as he plopped onto the bed, imagining what Kyle could be doing in the attic while he was gone. Screaming, begging for his forgiveness? Cartman smiled at the thought, then stood up and began packing, the first thing in his bag being a photo of Kyle.

* * *

**Cartman's mom is too busy PMSing to notice Cartman's HIDE-THE-JEW Plan! xD And I think Cartman's going through some gay PMSing too. Lol.**

**And guess where they're going camping! :D PERU!! Haha, jk.  
**

**Cartman's such a sexual sadist, wanting Kyle to hate him while he's fucking him. xD**

**10 bucks for whoever guesses this:**

**How long will Kyle last without Cartman while he's camping? xD  
**


End file.
